Long-Eared Angel
I´ve been through a lot and my heart still stayed strong It all started when I met the kind of person I had waited for so long My life has been like a tale as old as time A tale of loyalty, love, justice and courage Throughout it all, I realized what in this world mattered to me the most A certain brave and lovely rabbit claimed my heart When we held each other, I could feel that something had started A bond most unique that deserved to be cherished Here during our stay at my childhood home, we have sneaked together to the garden Sunsets in this place always look so beautiful that they deserve to be seen You look wonderful in your summer dress, so shiny and blue It goes well with the necklace I have given to you This garden is almost surrounded by my mother´s roses I pick one and hand it to you, gorgeous You´re such a wonderful sight, my evening star I´m certainly the kind of predator you don´t need to fear We´re so much happier now that we´ve embraced our feelings Before I met you, I wasn´t that lucky with my relationships A long time ago, my heart was broken by my first date But no need to worry about that anymore, for I have finally found my Mrs. Wilde You´re like the sun who banished winter from my heart You would never let me down, always being worthy of my trust Always there when I need you, and for you I´ll do the same The love you have for me is so gentle, selfless and protective Whether on a beach during summer or by the fireside during winter My heart will be beating only for you forever Every time you kiss me, I feel like entering a different world A world without grief or fear, only me and my betrothed The look you give to me at the moment is so feminine and coy To my life, nobody else has brought so much joy Holding you by the waist, I kiss you on your cheeks and neck My bunny leans closer to me with her paws wrapped behind my back Our kiss goes on as we hold each other tight To me, looking into your eyes is like seeing the heaven´s light When we face danger together, we don´t need to give up or hide In the arms of someone who loves and understands me, I feel safe Such is the love that has made us who we are today Whatever joys I get in my life, I share them with my beautiful bunny On the garden, we just lay down on the grass Our noses touching each other and holding paws while looking at the stars I´m ready for any future challenges that wait for us ahead We face the following days proudly, hand in hand Nobody else I´ve met has made me this happy I love you more than life itself, Judy In my life, I have now seen the embodiment of everything I see as beautiful It has shown up in the form of a long-eared angel. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV